Love and Other Surprises
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Yokozawa has been dating Kirishima for over a year now and he's been keeping one big secret from him. Now its finally time to reveal it... Not like the novels, do not take this seriously...


**Love and Other Surprises**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well, its definitely been a long time that's for sure. I disappeared in order to start the healing process over everything that has been going on...and writing has definitely not been on the fore front. However, Trifecta has popped back into my head and although this isn't the story which I've been meaning to work on, it indeed is an idea that I really wanted to write about. Once again, I have warped Yokozawa's character into something that I'm not sure anyone would guess, or possibly like, but alas I actually love the idea... I will eventually get around to doing a 'sort of' sequel to it one day. So, if someone enjoys this little "opener" then I am glad.

#

"Could you please wait here for me?" A businessman voiced to the the cab driver as he opened the back door and glanced over at the rowdy bar he needed to get to. "I'm just hear to pick up a friend." The dark haired man stepped onto the footpath, racing into the bar as he tried not to get drenched by the pouring rain, his steely blue gaze locking onto a large table filled with men and women, but more importantly, his gaze locked onto one particular man and began to make his way over.

"Ah, watch this, this is where my girl wins yet another race!" Shouted a light haired businessman as he loomed over some of his staff, showing them one of the videos he took on his phone. As the dark haired man drew closer, he could hear the shouts of children, parents, teachers and guardians in the video and knew exactly which race it was, he having skipped out on work to attend part of the day.

"Oh, let me find the one where..." Almond eyes lifted up and locked onto a frowning face. "Yokozawa!" All eyes turned to the salesman who quietly made his way over. "I was just about to show them the clip where you..."

"Kirishima-san, I think its about time you call it a night." Yokozawa cut off the now pouting Editor-in-Chief who was about to reveal the fact he'd also attended his daughter's end of school term carnival. "I have a car ready to take you home to your daughter."

"But I was..." Yokozawa's sharp eyes knew the man was nearing drunkenness and there was nothing worse then a hangover and wanted to save him from having yet another one. Of course he didn't want to ruin the celebrations going on, since several manga handled by Japun were being made into series or movies, but these celebrations had been going on for a couple days in a row now and he'd been there, watching Kirishima hugging the toilet bowl before and didn't need a repeat of it.

"Are you seriously going to worry your daughter all over again?" Almond orbs widened slightly in recognition as to what Yokozawa was saying and collected his belongings.

"Enjoy the rest of your night and I'll see you all Monday." While several of the women complained about him leaving, the younger men were secretly glad as the women could no longer fawn over their Editor-in-Chief now that the stern and standoffish salesman had directed him out of the bar.

#

The cab ride back to Kirishima's place, which was no longer within the apartment building where their relationship had blossomed, was complete silence besides the low rhythmic sound of instrumental music coming from the radio. It had lulled Kirishima into a light slumber, his head resting against Yokozawa's shoulder. He let out a cute snort when the cab driver applied the brakes a little to heavily as they pulled up outside the Kirishima residence, it being the man's home (along with his daughter) for the past three months now.

"Thank you very much." Yokozawa muttered as he handed over the fare and then pulled the tipsy Kirishima out of the car. "Could you please stand upright." Yokozawa sighed in slight exasperation.

"I am standing upright..." He clearly wasn't. "I'm perfectly _fine_..." Kirishima drawled as he slouched against the salesman who was guiding him through the front gate, across the stone path and up the three stairs and to the front door.

"Where are your keys?"

"In my pocket... Oh! Takafumi! How brazen of you..." Though his first name being voiced was still something to get used to, the salesman was at least glad that Kirishima knew only to use it when they were in private. He could just hear the rumours at work if the man went and called him that in the office.

"I'm not feeling you up." Yokozawa opened the front door and yanked Kirishima inside, slamming it closed, locking it and then turned on some lights. Like he were assisting a child, he helped remove Kirishima's shoes before dragging the man into the open plan living and kitchen area and dumped him onto the couch. Kirishima let out a loud groan, probably regretting drinking heavily two days in a row.

As the salesman made his way to the kitchen, he was still overawed at the Kirishima's new home. He'd been quite surprised when he'd been sitting down to dinner with the duo when his handsome partner told him that Hiyo and he were moving house. And of course he was roped into helping them with the move, but when big brown eyes were pleading up at him, there was no way he could say no.

The new home was much larger then the apartment, consisting of 3 bedrooms, a study, separate laundry and bathroom facilities and of course the open plan living and kitchen area. There was even a nice decking which overlooked a medium sized garden which Hiyo fell in love with in a heartbeat. When Yokozawa had seen it, minus the homes around them, it had reminded him a little of his grandparents, though theirs was laden with home grown vegetables. When Hiyo had listened to him tell the story of his childhood in the countryside, she'd requested to go to a garden centre and purchase seedlings with her pocket money. Now the backyard was laden with pots filled with sprouting vegetables waiting to be harvested and cooked or eaten raw.

And not to mention the fact it was in a lovely neighbourhood too. The Kirishima's direct neighbours were two retired couples on either side of them who had fallen heavily for Hiyori when they'd gone to introduce themselves and had taken home-made cookies to boot. When both men were unable to get away from work (and Kirishima's parents were out of town on holiday or visiting other family) either couple were more then happy to look after Hiyori even though she always did say she was fine on her own. Yokozawa never liked her being alone, and her doting father felt the same, though he never really did like showing it since that would worry her for sure.

Due to the Kirishima's having moved, it didn't take the duo long to drag him over to the retired couples homes to introduce him to them. Yokozawa never liked thinking about it, but he was almost certain they knew just _how_ close he and Kirishima were, but thankfully they dared not comment on the matter. The businessman tried avoiding them like they had the plague, more because of his awkwardness then anything else, since he and Kirishima were still working out how to go about telling Hiyori that the two of them were...

"Where's Hiyo?" Yokozawa was jolted from his thoughts at the Editor-in-Chief's slurred question. He made his way over to the man with a glass of water, handing it to the pale looking Kirishima.

"She's out having dinner with her friends. She sent a message saying she'd be heading home shortly, hence why I saved you from further damage at the bar."

"Why haven't you moved in with us?" Yokozawa was definitely not phased at the way Kirishima jumped from topic to topic. While he himself, back in the day, had moped over one single thing, which was Takano, but Kirishima as a drunk was all over the show. Also, this very question, although Kirishima did ask it while sober, was always voiced to him at least once or twice every couple of days for the past three months now.

"Moving in together isn't a simple process." And this wasn't his first time responding like this either.

"Why not? Hiyo loves you, I love you, what is the bloody problem?" And even though Yokozawa had been hearing this replied confession over and over again, it still had the same effect on him. It made his cheeks flush, his heart race and butterflies always scattered in his stomach. The thought of this handsome man and his daughter loving him was just...indescribable.

"It's still not that simple."

"Why?"

"I've things...that you are yet to be aware of."

"Hmm..." Kirishima tilted his head in deep thought. "Oh, let me show you how happy Hiyo was when you ran in the race for me." And again, Yokozawa was amazed at how Kirishima wasn't pestering him about his previous comment, but the salesman had found out that while drunk, Kirishima was not as sharp as usual. His previous comment wasn't exactly accurate. Though he was still a tough nut to crack, in regards to talking about his feelings, the 'things' he had been referring to was in actual fact one _big_ thing. He observed Kirishima pull his phone from his pocket (it took him three goes) and he frowned when the video clip was selected and he could see himself stretching.

He'd secretly gone to the gym and ran around his block during the evenings when he wasn't with the Kirishima's so he didn't look like an absolute embarrassment in front of Hiyori or her father. The gun fired off and Yokozawa watched himself blast off, cheers and squeals of children, parents and guardians could be heard in the background. The salesman was of course first across the line, blitzing the race with struggling fathers far behind him as he had finally placed Hiyo down, she in absolute awe at him having come first.

"You totally made her day."

"Are you ever going to stop gushing about your daughter?"

"Not a chance, she's freaking adorable!" Almond orbs sparkled up at him, since he was sitting straighter on the couch then the Editor-in-Chief. "And so are you by the way." Lips collided clumsily with his own, the scent of beer thick on Kirishima's breath. And although the kiss was intense, it was short lived as the older man broke away, mumbling something about feeling light headed.

"Lie down you idiot." Yokozawa tended to his partner, directing his head to some cushions and sat on the coffee table, allowing Kirishima to stretch out on his couch. He quickly left the man, to get him a damp face washer and placed it over his forehead, almond orbs fluttering open to look up at him.

"Hey..." Yokozawa couldn't help it, this Kirishima was quite cute as he gazed up at him with boyish charm. "Why haven't you moved in with us?" Yokozawa shook his head once more, eyes dropping to Kirishima's hand which linked with one of his.

"Kirishima..."

"Not Kirishima... Call me Zen..." Those orbs pouted pitifully up at him now. "Say it, even if its just once, won't you say my name Takafumi?" And just like the declaration of love before, his older partner mumbling his name, with that deep sensual voice of his, also made his heart race.

"Zen..." Yokozawa watched almond orbs close for a moment, almost like the man was in sheer bliss at hearing his name fall from his lips.

"Hey," The moment was short lived as almond orbs snapped open. "What did you mean by what you said?"

"Wh-When?"

"When you said there are things I'm not aware of."

"Now you want to ask me that?"

"What? You brought it up first."

"Yes, but..." Yokozawa watched Kirishima sit up. "Are you sobering up?"

"Maybe..." Kirishima gulped down the rest of his water and then once again turned his gaze to Yokozawa. "Being taken care of by you always makes me feel better." He winked at his younger companion who rolled his eyes in response.

"Sweet talking me won't make me fall into bed with you." Kirishima laughed aloud, his grin infectious as the salesman showed a rare one of his own.

"As much as I'd love to, Hiyo will be home soon." Again the man's phone was within his hands. "I better send her a message, see if she's alright."

"You truly are a doting father."

"Of course I am. You should freaking know that by now. And besides, a father never stops worrying about their child."

"I know..."

"How can you know, you're just an _Oniichan_ to Hiyo, although sometimes the way you act around her, I can actually see it, you being a father to her."

"No, I mean...I... _actually_...know."

"Wait, what?" Yokozawa suddenly felt like he was sweating bullets. "Did I just hear that right?" Kirishima cupped Yokozawa's face, not allowing the man to break eye contact with him. "I'm not hearing things am I?" Yokozawa shook his head, confirming once again what he'd blurted out to the older man.

"So we've been going out for over a year now and you're just suddenly lumping me with this?"

"How else can I bring up such a topic?" Yokozawa snapped. "Its not something that someone like me can just randomly blurt out."

"Alright, I get that, since it is you, but..."

"I have to make sure that the person I'm seeing is genuine. I have to make sure that they are as serious about me as I am about them before I let out such news of being a father!"

"Wait, you mean, you _do_ actually love me?"

"Of course I do you idiot!" Yokozawa finally registered his own words in his brain and immediately turned red in the face.

"Takafumi _loves_ me..." Kirishima repeated in a dreamy sort of voice which made Yokozawa feel even more embarrassed. "Wow..." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat, waiting for more. "Takafumi loves me!" He let out his breath in a rush, knowing even that was a lot to take in for Kirishima. Seriously though, he should know by now that he wasn't a man to blurt out such touchy feely emotions on a daily basis. And considering he'd stuck by his side for over a year now, of course he was being serious!

#

Both men sat quietly on the couch, both gazing into nothingness. This quiet was making Yokozawa nervous. And when he got nervous, he began to fidget.

"So..."

"So..." Yokozawa repeated in slight anticipation for what could possibly come out of Kirishima's mouth next.

"This is a lot to take in."

"No more then when I found out you were a father."

"Yeah, but I was upfront with you from the beginning, even if you were bloody surprised by it. At least I haven't taken a year to let the shocking news be known!" Yokozawa hated when Kirishima's voice rose. To him it meant the man was starting to get angry with him, and the thought of that really set him on edge.

"Is it wrong for me to be a father?" Yokozawa voiced this rather softly, which was very unlike his usual stubborn and outspoken character. However, the thought of Kirishima not accepting this news, as big as it is, was sending him into panic mode. Would he want to break up with him over this?

"Of course not." Yokozawa's shoulders suddenly eased when Kirishima took hold of his hands. "I'm just amazed I never put two and two together." Steely blue orbs finally rose to meet gentle almond ones. "Look how amazing you are with Hiyo."

"I-I'm not that great a father figure." And now his low self esteem reared its ugly head.

"Sure you are." The Editor-in-Chief tried reasoning with his partner.

"No, I'm not really."

"Why do you say that?"

"We don't live together for one. He's been staying with my sister since he were a baby."

"Oh! So Takafumi has a son."

"Are you making me cranky so I blurt out bits and pieces about my kid?"

"Well..."

"You don't need to beat around the bush. You of all people deserve answers from me!" The salesman snapped.

"Why is he staying with your sister?"

"Its...complicated..." He watched Kirishima frown at his lack of response considering he'd just told him to ask him anything.

"Alright, how about a safer question then? What's his name and how old is he?"

"Ah, well, he's four years old, he'll be turning five on January 1." Yokozawa glanced down at his hands. "Shit, its nearly been five years and I still haven't gotten my act together."

Though Kirishima was itching to ask the man to elaborate on his mutterings, for once he decided to let it go...for now in any case. "What about his name?" Kirishima repeated softly.

"E-Even though I didn't actually name him...you'll laugh at me...for what I did..."

"That is not even possible after learning this news. So, what's your little boy's name?"

"S-Sora..."

"Huh?"

"My kids name...it's Sora..." Yokozawa watched closely as Kirishima's almond gaze turned to the snoozing cat in the basket he and Hiyo bought for him over half a year ago. It hadn't taken the adorable cat long to feel at home here, plus Sorata pretty much took up permanent residence in his home nowadays. The salesman watched as a smile broke across the Editor-in-Chief's handsome features and he waited for the laughter to ensue.

"Shit, you are so fucking cute."

"Wha?" Yokozawa got no further when he was pretty much smothered in kisses by his overzealous older partner, his drunken stupor all but forgotten! Yokozawa couldn't help the groans he made, but once again, rational thinking quickly took over as he fought off Kirishima's advances and moved to the other end of the couch, even though that wasn't very far from the man.

"Hi-Hiyo will be home soon."

"You really are no fun..." Kirishima whined like a child before turning his gaze to the on guard Yokozawa. "I think its cute you named your cat partly after your own kid."

"..."

"Have you thought about how you are going to break this news to Hiyo?"

"Um..."

"Papa, Oniichan, I'm home!" The smiling youngster entered the living room, a massive grin on her face as she had enjoyed wining the race with her Oniichan and then coming home to see he was here as well, her father having sent her a message saying to come home quickly and spend time with them. Her Oniichan hadn't been around for the entire week, having gone on a business trip but to think he had still made time to come to the carnival made her feel all giddy inside. And then for him to win too! The youngster hoped to convince the man to stay for the rest of the weekend.

"Hiyo-chan, guess what, you're _actually_ a _big_ sister!"

"What?" Steely blue orbs were wide in shock at Kirishima's big mouth as Hiyo dropped her bag on the ground, her brown eyes gazing up and over at both men as she began to walk over to the two of them.

"Takafumi has a little boy!"

"Papa, did you drink too much again?" She listened to her cute Oniichan chuckle at her remark.

"Well that's just mean..." The older man pouted.

"Hiyo," Hiyo turned her gaze to Yokozawa, innocently staring up at him. He ushered her over to the couch, wanting her to sit between the both of them. "What your father said...its actually true."

"What Papa said..." Hiyori softly repeated. "What?!" The youngster gasped aloud as it started to sink in. "Really?! Oniichan is a papa too!?" She shouted in shock and surprise and watched the man quietly nod his head in affirmation. The room fell eerily quiet like it had when Yokozawa broke the news to Kirishima and with baited breath, he once again waited for the youngsters reaction. "Why didn't you tell us? Can I meet him? Is he as cute as Oniichan?" Kirishima burst out laughing at the dumbfounded look on his partners face.

"Relax Takafumi," Kirishima clapped a hand on Yokozawa's shoulder. "Nothing you say is ever going to make us want to run from you."

"Zen..." And the man's name escaped his lips unexpectedly. Almond orbs had widened even though a grin was forming on his lips while Yokozawa had blushed adorably at his slip of the tongue.

"Does Oniichan have a photo?" Hiyo broke the moment, itching to see a picture and after a few seconds, Yokozawa's phone was within her tiny hands as the two Kirishima's gazed down at a folder titled 'Sora'. "Oniichan's son is called..." Yokozawa watched her brown orbs glance over at the snoozing Sorata and then just like her father, she graced him with a massive smile. "Oniichan is _too_ cute!" And of course the comment made Kirishima burst out laughing again. Like father, like daughter...

"Stop teasing me..." The salesman grumbled, but attention was finally not on him for once as the two Kirishima's turned their gazes back to his phone as Hiyo began swiping through a multitude of baby pictures belonging to his son.

"He looks so much like you." Kirishima commented as Hiyo stopped on a picture of Sora who was waving with a massive open mouthed smile and steely blue orbs sparkling.

"Except no frowning face..." Yokozawa offered which got a grin and a wink from his companion.

#

Yokozawa had remained quiet as the two Kirishima's took over his phone, happily scrolling through the 1000 or moe images of his child. He had listened to them giggle and sigh in adoration of whatever picture they were gazing upon and since the two of them were more then happy to just browse through the photos of a boy they'd only just been made aware of, Yokozawa slipped into the kitchen and began to prepare some hot chocolate before sending Hiyo off to bed since it was getting late.

"Oniichan," He came over with the hot beverages, his gaze on the now fidgeting youngster. "Can we..." Hiyo faltered in her question, her eyes lifting to her father before once again turning to the man she'd grown so attached to over the past year. "Can we...meet him?" It was voiced in such hesitation and in such an adorable whisper, filled with sheer hope that the request would not be rejected by the businessman.

"I'd be very pleased if the two of you wanted to meet him but..."

"But what?" Kirishima chimed in.

"He might take awhile to warm to the both of you so I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything."

"Oh please, if I can get the worlds most stubborn man to fall in love with me, a mini Takafumi is going to be a piece of cake!"

"Zen!" Yokozawa snapped, face reddening and eyes darting to a very quiet Hiyori.

"Oh...oops..." The Editor-in-Chief softly remarked, clearing his throat as he tried thinking up what the heck to say to his daughter.

"Hiyo, your father was only joking, he didn't mean..." To think he was a world class salesman, one of the best who never got nervous in stressful meetings these days and could sell anything and yet right here and now he was fumbling like an idiot!

"Oniichan, please calm down." Yokozawa snapped his mouth shut even though his heart was beating ridiculously fast as he quietly eyed the youngster who for some reason looked far more grown up then the actual two adults in this very room! "I'm already aware of you and Papa."

"What?!" Both men couldn't help but shout at the same time.

This night was certainly full of surprises!

"What did you tell her?" Yokozawa demanded through clenched teeth.

"What? Me? I didn't say anything!" Kirishima shot back in his own defence. "I'm just as surprised as you are!" Yokozawa scrutinised the older man and found the truth within his very gaze.

"Its true Oniichan." Hiyo softly smiled at the man. "Papa always said I was a smart girl and after awhile I kind of just put two and two together."

"Oh shit..." Both Kirishima's watched the man slap his hand over his mouth, he not meaning to swear in front of her. "Sorry, what I mean to say is..."

"Breath Takafumi," Kirishima rubbed the man's back as he seemed to go into slight panic mode. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say such things so calmly?"

"Because its true." Both men gazed down at the smiling 11 year old. "I really love being with Papa and Oniichan." A cute blush graced her cheeks. "And Sorata as well." Hiyo added in as Yokozawa's cat came strolling over, brushing his body up against all their legs before heading off to his food bowl. "Together I feel like we're a family and if Oniichan wants to stay with us, along with your son Sora, Papa and I would be even happier, ne?" She grinned up at her awestruck father.

"Y-Yeah..." He brushed his hand through her unbound hair. "I know we'd love to stay up and talk more about all of this, but its getting late."

"Mm, good night." The youngster gave them a wave as she picked up her bag and headed into her room, the door clicking softly closed behind her.

Kirishima let out a breath of air. "Wow, coming out to her was a lot easier then I thought." Steely blue orbs glared over at him for several moments as the man was making light of a far more serious situation then what he should.

"We can't just leave it like that."

"Sure we can." Kirishima rose to his full height, stretching and yawning loudly before pulling Yokozawa to his feet. "Look, the one you've been scared of ever finding out about us, even more then my parents." Yokozawa's eyes widened. "Relax, I haven't said anything to them. Anyway, the one you were worried about finding out was Hiyo. Well, now she knows and she has no objection to it."

"But..."

"Didn't you hear her? She loves us." Kirishima watched Yokozawa's eyes drop to their now joined hands. "My girl doesn't have a judgemental bone in her body." The light haired businessman gave those strong experienced hands a light squeeze as nervous eyes rose to meet his confident gaze. "We won't ever let anyone take you away from us." Yokozawa blushed in an instant. Love was certainly hard work, but this man and his daughter seem to make it a hell of a lot easier for him. "Not even the shocking news of my cute lover being a father is going to break what we have built together."

"Kirishima..."

"I refuse to answer to that now." Kirishima stepped closer, drawing the slightly stiff Yokozawa into his warm and comforting embrace.

"But work..."

"Only there...but here..."

"Zen, shut up and kiss me." The Editor-in-Chief grinned before enveloping his lips over his partners, drawing the both of them into a lip-lock which made their lungs feel like they were going to burst if they didn't part. It wasn't long before Kirishima turned the lights off within his home and escorted his equally eager lover towards his bedroom, the door closing behind them as his hands and lips attacked a willing party.

#

"Takafumi," The salesman grunted, their lovemaking finally over as Yokozawa had pretty much begged for Kirishima to stop since his body was aching all over and he truly wasn't sure if he'd be able to get up in less than six hours to begin Sunday morning by cooking the three of them breakfast. It had pretty much become a Sunday tradition for him nowadays. "Are you awake?" Kirishima shuffled in the bed, softly whispering to his exhausted lover who was sprawled on his stomach, sweaty and head partially hidden between the pillows.

"I am now." Came the adorable grumble as Yokozawa shifted slightly, a jolt not being able to be helped when he moved to rest on his side, facing Kirishima who was also resting on his side looking at him, pale lighting illuminated behind him.

"Will Hiyo and I get to meet Sora?"

"Well..."

"Please don't take this as me pressuring you." Steely blue orbs drifted closed as sleep was quickly winning him over. Yokozawa felt his body twitch when Kirishima moved closer, his warm naked flesh pressing innocently against his own. Expert lips brushed over his eyelids and then his forehead. "We'll wait until you're ready." Kirishima pulled away to realise that Yokozawa had drifted off to sleep without even finishing his response. "You're so cute."

#

"Hey Oniichan, I was thinking the three of us should have a picnic in the park today." All three occupants in the house had gotten up as usual, though Yokozawa was a little slower then normal, hips aching thanks to the ravishing he got from Kirishima. While Hiyo was getting everything out of the fridge for him, Yokozawa had taken a nice soak in the bath, hoping the warmth would ease his muscles and joints. It of course had helped, but there was no way he and Kirishima were going to have another tumble in the sheets any time soon.

"Ah, sorry Hiyo, I've actually got somewhere to be today."

"You do?" Even Kirishima was puzzled by this news.

"Oniichan hasn't spent time with us in ages though." Hiyori pouted, an adorable frown on her face as she peered up at the salesman.

"Sorry, I promised to meet up with someone today."

"Oh..."

"When I'm free, how about I text the both of you and we meet up?"

"Really?" That had perked her up as he nodded his head in confirmation. Yokozawa collected his belongings and made his way to the front door.

"Well chat soon." Yokozawa offered the smiling Hiyori and the frowning Kirishima. He gave them a wave as his taxi pulled up out the front, he having booked one earlier.

Yokozawa reeled off where he needed to go and gave another little wave to the Kirishima's who silently watched him leave.

#

"Thank you very much." Yokozawa voiced as he paid his fare and hopped out near a flourishing park which was filled with squealing children and their families. Walking into the very park, his eyes gazed about, looking for familiar faces.

"Taka," His head turned to his right to see a waving woman sitting on a picnic blanket with a mountain of food around her. Instantly he headed on over, watching as she rose to her short height, beaming him a loving smile.

"Midori," Yokozawa muttered as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

"So you do remember me." He instantly frowned at the comment. "Don't pout baby brother, I was only joking." She waved for him to sit down and he did so.

"Where are the kids?"

"Playing over there." Midori pointed to a bunch of swings, slides, climbing apparatus and also a large sandpit which of course was filled with heaps of children.

"And Sora?"

"He's over there with my lot, don't panic, he's being watched closely by Ame-chan."

"Sou ka..."

"So how are you doing? Its been a month and you've not phoned or sent any messages." Midori complained as she crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at her brother.

"Sorry, its been really hectic and..."

"You always say that." She interrupted her younger brother. "Can't you come up with a better excuse then that?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"What?!" Yokozawa quickly shushed his sister as she blinked owlishly over at him. "When the hell were you going to tell me?" She voiced through gritted teeth.

"I'm doing that now." He was whacked for the comment. "Technically we've been going out for over a year now." He saw the shock on her face. "Midori... I think...no...I know he's the one for me." She took hold of her brother's hand. It hadn't been easy for him, wrestling with his sexual orientation for a very long time when they were growing up, nor had it been easy confessing to their parents either.

Their father had flipped his lid and thrown her baby brother out of their family home, and while she knew he'd been hurting about his non acceptance, it in fact was a perfect opportunity for Takafumi to venture far from home to attend College. Of course that is when his obsession and one sided love for Takano had begun.

When Takafumi celebrated his 20th birthday, his parents had finally spoke to him after two long years. Again it did not turn out well since portrait photos of potential wives were placed in front of his frowning face. What should have been a wonderful evening of celebrating his 'coming of age' turned into another fight and Takafumi had left on his own accord this time, not once looking back.

Time slipped by once more, Takafumi having no contact with his parents and only communicated with his older sister who never wanted to play the 'middleman' between him and their parents, but deep down she knew they still loved him regardless of the shocking news of his sexuality.

With the ups and downs of his family, his one sided affections for Takano, his lack of finding successful work whilst also nearing graduation, Takafumi began to turn to drinking, and gambling what little money he had, away.

When news reached him of his sister's surprise 30th birthday party that Hatsuharu (his brother-in-law) was throwing, he begged him to attend as nothing would please his little wife more then sharing her birthday with him, their children and her baby brother. Of course he had attended, not wanting to upset her and while he was a witness to once again observe just how popular his sister was, family and friends travelling from far and wide to spend the night with her, he began to wallow in self pity once more. His parents were here but remained over the other side of the room, surrounded by people so they didn't have to come and acknowledge him.

Feeling like an absolute failure once more, the young 23 year old made a beeline for the open bar and drowned himself in alcohol. Sometime during the night a woman had come and sat at his side and the next morning Yokozawa was nakedly vomiting into the toilet bowl of a hotel room he'd ended up in. The unknown woman who sat next to him for the entire night, drinking shots with him, had ended up in his hotel room and was sound asleep, oblivious to the gut wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom.

To think, nearly 10 months after that incident, Takafumi had been called out by his sister who at the time was just about to give birth to her third child when he came upon her sitting outside his new workplace with another baby in her arms! He'd taken a seat next to Midori, hands slightly shaky as he opened the letter addressed to him. Within the letter it made claims of he being the father and the woman did not want to take care of a child since her life was quite messed up. When he had taken notice of the signed name, everything from that night came flashing back to him in an instant as he unfolded the birth certificate of _Yokozawa Sora_. The young junior sales representative was amazed he hadn't vomited at this news.

 _Its not mine!_ Had been the first words that popped out of his mouth.

Midori had frowned up at him. _He's got your eyes._ She'd softly replied back. _I think you should take a test, just to be sure though._ He'd dumbly agreed to it and while waiting on the results, he dove head first into his new job, trying to get management to notice his hard work and dedication.

When the results were delivered to him, he'd called his sister who at this stage had been caring for Sora and they sat together as he opened it up scanning the information within the letter. Without a doubt, and as per the certificate, he indeed was the father.

 _Midori, I can't be a father. I've finally gotten into Marukawa, my dream job and he'll just..._ His voiced softened. _He'll ruin everything..._ Again Midori frowned at her brother's behaviour but then all this was shocking news to her when her work colleague had showed up on her doorstep and dropped this adorable bundle in her arms. She'd tried to get her to see her brother but she was heading overseas, needing to start afresh since her life had been such a mess and she needed to escape everything.

 _He's just a defenceless baby, he needs looking after._

 _Can you do it?_

 _What?! How can you ask that of me when I'm about to have my own baby, plus I've got to take care of my other two children as well!_

 _Please Midori!_ She'd been dumbfounded when her brother got down on hands and knees right in front of her and with a lot of onlookers as well!

 _I'm so ashamed of you._ Midori had watched steely blue eyes snap open to look up at her. _You don't deserve him._ She had left him there that afternoon, never once looking back even if tears welled up within her very eyes.

After that incident, the two of them didn't meet for an entire year, when Midori had melted at her husbands pleading gaze, wanting to invite Takafumi to his own son's 1st birthday. He'd been a nervous wreck that day, a thousand apologies rushing through his mind as Hatsuharu showed him inside and directed him to the backyard where his eyes met Midori's. She immediately burst into tears upon seeing him and they had hugged it out for a long time, even if he wasn't much for affection back then.

When his eyes had laid upon the birthday boy, his heart melted in an instant when a big sunny smile was directed at him, baby teeth breaking through his gums. "Papa!" And the hardened salesman was nearly brought to tears when he heard that sweet voice from the youngster. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as he slowly made his way over, sitting on the ground, not caring about his clothing with his giggling little boy.

 _I want to be in his life..._ The businessman had confessed later that night. _I'm just not ready to be a single father. I don't think I can do it._ He sat on the front steps with his sister who was trying to get her little girl to sleep. She had been born a month after she'd taken Sora in.

 _You're a lot stronger then you think._ She squeezed his hand when they both stood up as his taxi had arrived to take him home. _Have you stopped drinking and gambling?_ He'd nodded his head affirmatively and that had given her some relief.

 _I do have the occasional beer, but nothing like how I was. I go to meetings every now and then, but I generally steer clear of such places so I don't relapse._ Midori was quite proud of her brother for overcoming some of his issues.

 _He'll stay here until you're ready._

 _Thank you..._

 _Don't take too long Taka, you're missing out on so much._

"Taka?" The salesman jolted out of his past memories and turned his gaze to his sister. "Did you hear anything I've been saying?" She looked pissed off when he shook his head negatively. "So typical..."

"Does he ask about me?"

"Of course he does!" Even though he asked that same question, he was still amazed that his sister hadn't cut ties with him for being so pathetic and that his child would still call him,

"Tochan!" Steely blue orbs darted across the park, watching a little boy waving and running towards him. Sora barrelled into him, his massive smile never dropping from his face. "I miss you!" His hand brushed through messy jet black hair.

"Me too..." He softly murmured, mainly to himself.

"Come and play with us?" Sora tugged on his hand, trying to get him to get up and play with he and his cousins.

"In a minute alright? I need to talk to Aunt Midori first."

"Okay!" He watched his boy race off, an absolute bundle of energy.

"I think its time." Yokozawa watched his sister raise an eyebrow at his comment.

"Don't think, you need to be certain." She shot back at him. "Once you take him, he's your responsibility for the rest of your life. There will be no turning back." Midori watched her baby brother let out a rush of air. Had he expected her to refuse to hand over his own son? She hadn't legally adopted him and although Sora had been living with them since he were a baby, she had always told him that his father worked away a lot, but one day he would come to get him. And today, it looked like that day had finally arrived. "Are you ready to be a full time father?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but...my new partner...he too is a single father." Her dark eyes widened at his softly spoken confession. "He's been a single father for 11 years, raising his daughter on his own, although his parents have helped over the years."

"I see..."

"Watching him do it, and also helping at times, I think I can as well." Yokozawa began to fidget as he poured himself a cup of lukewarm iced tea and gulped it down. "Although, what if I'm an absolute failure as a father and Sora doesn't want me?"

"Get over yourself would you." Yokozawa's lips parted in shock at the exasperation in his sisters voice. "Your my precious baby brother, I love you dearly, but you need to take responsibility and realise that no matter what you've been up to all these years, Sora _loves_ you _so_ much." The salesman turned his gaze to his little boy running around with his cousins. "Have you told this new guy about him?"

"Last night I told him and his daughter."

"How'd they take it after you being with them for a year?"

"As I expected." He glanced over at her apprehensive look. "Wonderfully," He added with a slight smile and she gave him a whack for keeping her in suspense. "Their reactions even shocked me."

"That's a good thing though right?"

"He wants me to move in with him."

"Wow, this _is_ a serious relationship."

"Of course it is!" He snapped.

"Well, considering your track record, I have had my doubts Takafumi." He calmed down, closing his eyes for a moment as he pulled his phone out. He started clacking away on it. "What are you doing?" Yokozawa pressed 'send' on his message and then sifted through his phone before turning it over to his sister, she gazing down at a photo of the Kirishima's.

That is Kirishima Zen and Hiyori."

"Oh, she's so cute!" He nodded in agreement. "And he's very handsome. Why'd he go for you?" She laughed heartily at his frowning face before ruffling a hand through his hair. "I'm joking."

"They want to meet him."

"Aren't you glad about that?"

"What if none of them get along?"

"Who wouldn't get along with a child?" Yokozawa had no comeback for that.

"Do you think...do you think he'd want to come live with me?"

"Don't be cowardly and ask him."

"But,"

"Sora!" Midori yelled out for her nephew, waving him back over to where she sat with his father. "Ask him what you've wanted to ask him for the past 4 years."

With hands shaking and heart thumping, Yokozawa picked up his little boy and placed him in his lap, quietly gazing down at him while he did the same looking up at him. He truly was a 'mini Takafumi' just like Kirishima had voiced.

"Sora," Big blue eyes blinked up at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Ah, um, do you think, you'd want to live with me?"

"Live with Tochan?" Yokozawa quietly nodded his head. "What about Aunt Midori and everyone else?"

"Well, they can come visit us or we can visit them. You can even have sleepovers."

"Okay..."

"O-Okay...? Are you sure?" He watched his young son nod his head, arms linking around his neck as once again he was graced with a beaming sunshine smile.

"Hai!"

"Sora..." Yokozawa held him close as he squealed in delight into his ear. His sister was right, he needed to stop being so god damn selfish and get over his insecurities. His life wasn't his own and if he wanted his son in it, he needed to take action and be the man he'd want his own child to be...just maybe not completely like himself.

"Oh!" His eyes followed where his sister was looking and once again his heart sped up as two very familiar people walked in, gazing about the large park. "Ne, Sora, are you excited about living with your Tochan and meeting the rest of your new family?"

"Hai!" The youngster nodded his head profusely.

"What the hell are you spouting in front of a little kid?" Yokozawa crankily voiced in bewilderment.

"I'm not lying to my adorable nephew. He's known about such things for a long time now."

"Just what kind of things are you referring to? You can't just..."

"Granted he may not truly understand it all at this age, but if you want him to understand and accept you, you need to be truthful with him." Yokozawa gazed down at his little boy who was busily playing with the collar on his black polo shirt.

"I get that, but saying stuff that might freak him out will only..."

"I want to meet my new family." Yokozawa was blown away by his little boy once more. "If they are important people to Tochan, like I know I am, just as Aunt Midori has been telling me, I want them to like me a lot so I can stay with Tochan forever and ever." Again he beamed him a smile which melted his heart. It was so very much like Hiyo's.

"Now, are you going to meet them half way or what?" Midori voiced and watched her baby brother take a deep breath as he rose to his full height, his young son securely resting within the crux of his left arm as he turned around to gaze over at the two Kirishima's who had finally spotted him.

He felt his shoulders ease and a tiny smile grew upon his lips as the two of them held big smiles on their faces, their attention only directed at him as no one else mattered in this park except him and his little boy.

The stubborn salesman knew he was in for quite the adventure, but if those two were also with him, he was certain he would always remain strong enough to walk this path with them.

Yokozawa took his first step forward, meeting the Kirishima's half way as he introduced his son to the two of them.

#

End.


End file.
